Falling
by Soapiefan
Summary: Aaron can't get over Jackson


Falling:

Aaron was sitting on the edge of his bed staring out the window, his mind playing over the last thing he said to Jackson. Jackson's face was all he could see.

'I think we should just keep out of each others way' said Jackson.

Aaron's chest constricted just remembering the words. 'Jesus' he thought 'I'm turning into a fucking woman, thinking bout him all the time'.

Aaron got up from his bed and walked toward his bedroom door, seeing all the girlie posters on his wall he realised accepting being gay wasn't going to be easy. The pictures would need to go anyway, they did nothing for him. Never did to be honest.

Slowly walking down the stairs to the kitchen, the lump in the pit of his stomach just wouldn't go away.

'Aaron, is that you' Paddy shouted out of the kitchen.

'Yeah, duh! I'm the only one else In this house!' Aaron said, not really feeling like doing anything other then skulking around.

'Do you want breakkie mate?' Paddy asked.

'No, I'm ok' muttered Aaron.

'Ah Aaron, you have to eat before you go to work'

'I said I don't want any, ok?' Aaron shouted back.

Paddy scowled at him and said 'Don't talk to me like that, I won't tolerate it anymore!'

Aaron looking sheepish replied 'I know Paddy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout'.

'S'all right I suppose. You're a bit snappy today, what's up?' Paddy asked concern etched on his face.

'Nothing, look Pads I really don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry, seriously but I better get to work. I'll see you later, alright?'

As Aaron moved from the kitchen grabbing his coat before heading out, Paddy looked at him questioningly. Something was up but Paddy just couldn't put his finger on what.

Aaron was walking like he had the world on his shoulders. He hoped there wasn't anything serious going on. He'd been fine yesterday morning and then last night he came back after popping out for a while and he'd gone straight to his room.

Aaron walked from Smithy towards the garage, his mind a million miles away. Actually, only about 100 yards if he was being honest. He was thinking of Jackson again. Always Jackson, morning, noon and night. 'Fucking hell! What's going on with me' he thought. And then just to make matters worse the man himself came out of Declan's house. Aaron had been hoping that he'd at least get to work before he saw him, but there'd be no such luck today it seemed. 'Fuck, he looks gorgeous' thought Aaron 'I can't do this'. He slowed down and looked towards Jackson. At that moment Jackson looked up from where he had been dumping rubbish into the skip and Aaron's chest constricted. 'Oh god!' he thought 'Those eyes'. Jackson looked at him and the slightest smile flickered on his lips before his face dropped back to neutrality. Aaron couldn't breathe, his chest actually hurt. God he liked him, a lot. This was not good, this was very, very not good!

Aaron arrived a work with one final glance over his should towards the house Jackson was working in.

Cain welcomed him in his usual manner 'Hey my little fairy. How are you today? Still pining after twinkle toes over there?'

Aaron ignored the snide remark and went to pick up his overalls. Getting ready for work was the easy bit, he could at least keep occupied.

'Look after the rover over there, would you. It needs a service, dodgy clutch' said Cain.

Aaron acknowledged the requested with a nod and grabbed the keys from the worktop. Walking over to the rover he noticed that he could see in the back door of Declan's house and into the room where Jackson was working. 'Oh fuck' Aaron thought 'This is shit'. He popped the hood and started work. Catching himself glancing over towards the house every few minutes. He just couldn't help himself, he needed to see Jackson. After about an hour the rover was no more serviced then it had been when he started. Shit, Cain was going to kill him. He started to work hard just to try to get himself through the day. Bloody Jackson! God he hoped he got through the rest of the day without going mad. Maybe after today it might get easier. At least that's what he hoped.

Lunchtime came and there was no sign of Jackson leaving the house so Aaron figured it might be safe to head to the Woolie. Maybe food would help. The ache in his stomach was from lack of food, it had to be, it couldn't be anything else, could it? Lunch came and went, the sandwich and lager tasted of nothing. He just ate for the sake of it.

Trudging back to work he caught sight of Jackson in the front window of the house, he looked like he was pulling something down from above the window frame. He didn't even notice Aaron looking at him. The breath caught in Aaron's throat as he saw Jackson's t-shirt rise up, the flat planes of his stomach and the trail downwards. Oh Jesus! The breath caught in his throat and his groin contracted. Shit, he'd have to get away or else he'd have more then just stomach pain to worry about. He hurried from the front of the house straight to the rover that still needed to be finished.

He bent over the car quickly, not even bothering to put on his overalls. 'Just think about the car, just think about the car', but the image of Jackson just kept going around his head, the flat stomach, the muscles rippling under the t-shirt. He could feel himself getting aroused and he needed to stop it.

He slammed the bonnet down on his hand. Shit! Well that worked, erection gone!

Cain came running out of the garage to see what had happened. 'Hey you muppet, what are you up to?'

'Bloody hood fell down, knocked the rod down. It was just an accident, I'm ok' Aaron mumbled.

'I don't care what you did, just don't damage the car!' Cain snarled at him.

'Fine' Aaron breathed out. 'Arsehole' was also whispered when Cain was well out of earshot.

Aaron went back to work and finally finished the bloody car by the end of the day.

Cain threw Aaron the keys to the garage 'Close up will you, me and Ryan are going to the pub'.

Aaron grunted his agreement and Cain and Ryan headed off. He closed the garage and locked up. He walked towards the road but stopped in his tracks. He had to see Jackson.

Aaron walked around to the open back door of Declan's house. Jackson was coming down the stairs soaked to the skin.

'What happened to you?' Aaron said.

'Bloody faulty tap upstairs, soaked me through!' Jackosn said stating the obvious.

'Yeah, I can see that Jackson' Aaron said with a smile.

'Can you give me a minute, I need to change into something dry' Jackson said.

'Don't let me stop you getting changed' Aaron said with a glint in his eye.

'Seriously Aaron, don't. We need to stay away from each other, I meant it yesterday' Jackson said, his voice heavy with regret.

Aaron felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest 'Oh, ok. Right, well I'll go then'.

He walked out of the house and felt like his chest was going to burst with pain. Bloody Jackson, why did he feel like this? Aaron decided that he needed to tell Jackson what he felt. He burst back into the house just in time to see Jackson topless, that stopped him in his tracks, he looked fucking amazing, so toned. Jackson turned around his t-shirt in his hand and Aaron just couldn't stop himself, the words just came tumbling out in a garbled rush

'I think I'm falling for you. I'm sorry, I just can't pretend anymore and ignore what's goin on. Fuck, I shouldn't have said anything. Shit, sorry, I gotta go. I shouldn't have said anything. Fuck why did I say that. Ok, eh bye' Aaron turned to leave thinking all the time, what the fuck did I just do?

But Jackson caught him by the arm before he could run away 'Run that by me again' he said with a smile on his face.

'Please don't make me say it again, I just had to tell ya'. Aaron looked down at the ground, his face puce with embarrassment.

Jackson lifted his chin with his rough hand causing a shiver to run down Aaron's body, chocolate eyes looked into brilliant blues.

'I think I'm falling for you too.' Jackson moved forward never taking his eyes from Aarons for a second.

Pupils dilating with desire. When their lips touched Aaron melted into the sensation. Every emotion he'd been hiding for the last 18 years came through the kiss. As it deepened he moved his hands from his side up to Jackson's bare chest. He'd never felt like this before, tongues clashing for dominance as the kiss became more frantic, stubble rough against soft lips and breathing getting heavier. The exhilaration became too much and before he knew it he felt a stirring below. He pulled away from Jackson slightly embarrassed by his reaction but Jackson just looked at him and smiled.

'That's what's supposed to happen' he said gently trailing his hand down Aaron's chest to his obvious erection.

As they kissed again Aaron whispered into Jackson's mouth 'I love you' and Jackson replied 'I love you too'.


End file.
